SoonHoon'ism
by eeziehun
Summary: Cerita Pendek -seperti Jihoon- dari The Power Couple SoonHoon
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Bantu Aku**

Warn BxB . SoonHoon Hard Shipper

Lee Jihoon, siswa Tingkat Akhir di SMA Busan tak pernah sekalipun berpikir akan menjalani hidup yang seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang selama masa sekolahnya, bukannya terus menerus digelantungi hama macam Kwon Soonyoung.

" Jihoonie~ My baby Hoonie sayaannnggg.. "

Kata kata yang tak pernah absen dari keseharian Jihoon. Tolong ingatkan ia agar tak sembarangan membunuh orang, Jihoon tak mau menghabiskan masa mudanya di jeruji besi.

" Diam Kwon, aku ingin konsentrasi!". Jihoon menggerutu sambil melanjutkan tugasnya.

" Baby Hoonie tidak lelah eoh? Kubawakan minuman dan roti, kau belum makan dari pagi, sayang". Soonyoung menempatkan diri disebelah Jihoon dan meletakkan barang bawaannya.

Selalu seperti ini, Soonyoung yang memanggilnya mesra dan memberi banyak perhatian, dan Jihoon yang selalu bersikap acuh dengan kelakuan kekasih bodohnya ini.

" Soon.. Aku sama sekali tak bisa mengerjakan ini! Haish!". Lihat, bahkan meminta tolong dengan baik saja Jihoon tak bisa.

Soonyoung melihat sebentar soal yang ditunjuk Jihoon,

" Ooh, yang ini begini sayang..". Tak peduli bahwa tadi ia selalu diumpati Jihon, Soonyoung tetap menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. Jihoon fokus pada pekerjaan Soonyoung.

" Chaaa, aku sudah mengajarimu, sekarang makan dulu. Aaakkkk~". Soonyoung menyodorkan potongan roti pada Jihoon. Dengan senang hati dilahap oleh pemuda mungil itu.

" Terimakasih Soonyoungie~..". Jihoon tersenyum manis.

" Hahaha.. Aku makin cinta padamu sayang kalau kau tersenyum seperti itu. Chuu~ ". Soonyoung mengecup gemas bibir Jihoon.

" Yaakk!! Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu menciumku heh dasar byuntae!!". Jihoon memukul kepala Soonyoung dengan buku tugasnya.

" Aduhh, sakit sayang.. lagi pula apa salahku kalau kau terlau manis.. ". Rintih Soonyoung.

Dan adegan pukul memukul ini akan bertahan lama, setidaknya sampai Jihoon merasa kalau kekasih mesumnya ini sudah diberi hidayah Tuhan.

Tapi Lee Jihoon tak pernah luput berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena memberinya kekasih seperti Kwon Soonyoung, yang walau tanpa kata "Bantu Aku" sekalipun, mampu mengerti dan membantu Jihoon setiap saat.


	2. 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Sebal**

SoonHoon Area . BxB

Soonyoung bukannya tidak tahu kalau kekasihnya sedang kesal, pasalnya rencana si mungil hari ini gagal total.

Sang kekasih sudah berencana membeli buku favoritnya hari ini bersama Wonwoo, tapi secara mengejutkan tadi Mingyu menghubungi Jihoon mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo akan sibuk seharian bersamanya.

Jadilah tadi si mungil menggedor keras-keras pintu apartemen Soonyoung-padahal ada bel-.

Sambil terus bersungut sungut, bercerita pada Soonyoung tentang si menyebalkan Mingyu.

Soonyoung sih senang-senang saja Jihoon datang, toh ia juga tak ada jadwal hari ini. Mereka akhirnya menonton film bersama di ruang tamu Soonyoung.

" Yasudah sayang, kan kau bisa ke toko buku bersamaku." Ucap Soonyoung setelah Jihoon selesai bercerita-sambil menghabiskan persediaan chips Soonyoung-.

" Ish, kau tidak bisa diajak memilih buku Soon, yang kau tau hanya komik!". Si mungil kembali mengeluh.

" Ya setidaknya itu termasuk jenis buku juga, Ji." Jawab Soonyoung sambil meringis.

" Pokoknya aku sebal pada si tiang bendera itu! Aku mau disini saja bersama Soonyoungie." Jihoon mempoutkan bibirnya, lalu berdiri tiba tiba. Hanya untuk duduk di pangkuan Soonyoung.

" Aigoo.. Kekasihku yang menggemaskan ini merajuk, lucunya.." Kekeh Soonyoung.

Jihoon melingkarkan tangannya di leher Soonyoung " Soon.. aku mengantuk."

Tanpa banyak bicara Soonyoung lantas mengelus punggung Jihoon, tak lupa mengecup pelan pipi gembul si mungil.

" Tidurlah, nanti sore ayo ke kedai es krim seberang jalan. Kubelikan sepuasmu, sayang." Ujar Soonyoung sambil membenahi letak duduk Jihoon.

Si mungil tertawa pelan " Hehe, oke deal Captain! Aku mau versi jumbo.." Jawab Jihoon semangat, mempererat pelukannya pada Soonyoung.

" Everything for you, my baby Hoonie~ ". Gemas Sonyoung menciumi leher Jihoon.

Mata Jihoon tertutup, mencoba menjawab perkataan Soonyoung separuh sadar " Eww, so cheesy..".

Soonyoung bersyukur sekali si hitam sisa kecap itu membuat kekasih mungilnya sebal. Karena seringnya saat Jihoon sebal dengan orang lain, ia akan jadi manja pada Soonyoung -sebenarnya mengadu-. Ada faedah juga ternyata hidup Mingyu. Hahahaha


	3. 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Syukur**

SoonHoon Area . BxB

Jam di ruang tengah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, tapi suasana dorm sangat lengang. Dorm Seventeen memang sekarang sering sekali sepi, apalagi jika para kecebong ini sedang ada jadwal diluar. Terlebih pagi ini, mereka punya 2 hari libur ke depannya. Otomatis semua keluar dengan urusan masing masing, entah sekedar berbelanja, mengunjungi orang tua, maupun berkencan dengan kekasih -yg notabene member juga-.

Mari kita lihat sebentar, di dalam kamar nomor 3 sepertinya ada pergerakan kecil. Oh, itu Lee Jihoon, bergelung senang dalam selimutnya yang hangat. Jihoon baru pulang pukul 4 pagi tadi, setelah semalaman bersarang di studio kecilnya. Ada deadline lagu baru yang sedang dikerjakannya, membantu teman agensi membuat lagu comeback.

Jihoon menyalakan smartphone dan mengecek sms dan chat, siapa tau ada hal penting yang mampir di kotak masuk.

From : HaemSoon

Uji-ya~ aku sepertinya tak pulang ke dorm malam ini, bahkan mungkin sampai lusa, Hyerim noona memberiku pekerjaan tambahan, memintaku membuat koreo untuk Nu'est hyung-deul. Lumayan kan, bisa untuk tabungan pernikahan kita nanti~ Ehehe. Jangan lupa makan dan istirahat yaa.. Aku mencintaimu

Aihh, Jihoon jadi sebal kan, padahal rencananya hari ini ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih sipitnya ini berdua saja seharian. Mumpung member yang lain sedang tak ada. Tapi Si Hamster tidak peka sama sekali dan malah bekerja.

To : HaemSoon

Terserahmu saja, Wangja~. Tugas kenegaraan memang lebih penting daripada penggerutu sepertiku~. Aku mau tidur lagi saja sampai bulan depan!!

Oke fix Jihoon kesal. Ia akan tidur saja lagi sampai sore. Terserah Si Idiot Kwon itu mau bergulung sampai pingsan di Practice Room. Tak lama ponsel Jihoon berdering.

HaemSoon is Calling

'Aish, aku baru mau tiduuurrrrr!! Aaakkkk' batin Jihoon marah.

" Yeoboseyo. Ada apa, Kwon? Aku baru saja akan tidur lagi! Mengganggu saja kau!" sembur Jihoon

" Sayang, tidak baik tidur jam segini, tidak sehat. Setidaknya tunggu sampai jam 12 siang, baru boleh tidur.." suara Soonyoung terdengar sedikit lemah, mungkin mengantuk.

" Terserahmu, Kwon.. Kalau tak penting, kututup!"

" Eeyy, jahatnya~ Perutku sakit Jihoonie, aku lupa makan dari kemarin siang.. Malamnya ketiduran karena lelah. Aku juga baru bangun saat smsmu ma-"

" Diam disitu dan tunggu aku!! Akan kubelikan bubur dan makanan! Haish kau menyusahkan saja!" Jihoon mematikan sambungan telepon sepihak dan bergegas mandi.

Bukannya Jihoon jahat dan tak mau mendengarkan cerita Soonyoung, ia hanya tak mau kekasihnya sakit lagi. Jihoon masih ingat waktu dulu Soonyoung sempat dirawat, Si Mungil ini tak mau perasaannya terluka lagi melihat kekasihnya terlihat lemah dan kesakitan. Oke Jihoon terdengar lebay, biarkan saja.

Tak lama Jihoon sudah rapi dan bergegas keluar dorm, tak lupa menguncinya. Terburu buru naik taksi dan membeli bubur untuk Soonyoungnya.

Sampai di depan gedung Pledis, Jihoon lantas masuk dan menyapa Security yang berjaga.

" Pagi Ahjussi.." sapa Jihoon ramah

" Oh Jihoon, tadi pagi baru saja pulang, sekarang sudah kembali lagi. Mencari Soonyoung?" tanya Ahjussi itu.

" Hehe.. iya ahjussi, dia belum keluar kan?" Jihoon memastikan, soalnya Soonyoung itu tipe bebal yang susah diatur.

" Sepertinya belum. Mungkin dia belum makan juga, aku tak melihatnya keluar sedari pagi." Jawab ahjussi.

" Oke terimakasih banyak ahjussi, aku ke Soonyoung dulu. Permisi." Separuh berlari, Jihoon naik lift menuju lantai 2. Tak sabar melihat kekasihnya yang mungkin sekarang sedang bergulung kesakitan. Aish, Jihoon benar benar khawatir.

Practice room yang biasa digunakan Soonyoung adalah yang paling ujung. Kadang Jihoon menggerutu, kenapa Si Sipit suka sekali ruangan itu.

'Disini aku bisa lebih fokus, sayang. Ada banyak inspirasi datang kalau disini.'

Itu sih alasan soonyoung, tapi Jihoon selalu tidak percaya dan menganggap Soonyoung hanya ingin melihat gadis gadis lewat di jalan luar gedung. Karena salah satu sisi ruangan ini memang kaca tembus pandang, Jihoon bahkan kadang merajuk berhenti latihan hanya untuk membeli kue beras seberang jalan yang pemandangannya sangat menggugah selera dari atas sini.

Jihoon sampai di depan practice room, membuka pintu dan menengok kedalam. Itu Soonyoungnya, tertidur di lantai beralaskan matras tipis. Benar benar ceroboh, bagaimana kalau Soonyoung terserang flu? Kan lantai ruangan ini dingin.

Setelah masuk dan menyiapkan bubur untuk sarapan Soonyoung, Jihoon duduk disamping Sang Leader Performance, mengusap pelan keningnya.

" Soonyoung, ayo sarapan dulu, nanti bisa tidur lagi setelah makan." Jihoon membangunkan Soonyoung sambil mengelus pipi tirus kekasihnya

Mengerjap pelan, Soonyoung terbangun dan tersenyum melihat kesayangannya sudah disini.

" Ah Jihoonie, kau benar benar datang ya, maafkan aku." Setengah sadar, Soonyoung menggeser kepalanya agar bisa berbaring di paha jihoon.

" Heum, kau terdengar sangat lemas, mana yang sakit? Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter Kim agar memeriksamu?" jihoon terdengar khawatir, Soonyoung kan jadi senang, ehehe.

" Tidak apa apa kok, mungkin karena sangat lapar jadi terasa agak sakit." Jawab Soonyoung sambil menyusupkan wajah ke perut jihoon.

" Yasudah ayo makan dulu, sudah kusiapkan. Aku juga belum sarapan, kita makan berdua ne? Pindahkan dulu kepala hamstermu ini." ujar Jihoon sambil mencoba menghentikan kepala Soonyoung yang terus terusan bergerak di perutnya.

" Ayay boss~ Suapi ya?" Soonyoung nyengir, Jihoon mengangguk. Soonyoung langsung duduk manis dan menunggu Jihoonnya mengambil makanan. Soonyoung kadang merasa lebih baik kalau ia terus terusan sakit saja, Jihoon jadi manis dan perhatian padanya, eh tapi sakit tidak enak, ia tak bisa melakukan aktifitas dengan baik.

Mereka berdua sarapan dengan damai, sesekali tergelak bersama saat membahas kekonyolan member, dan juga sama sama menggerutu kalau ingat betapa lelahnya mengatur team masing masing. Setelah acara makan selesai, mereka mulai membicarakan project masing masing dan berbagi pendapat.

Tak terasa jam sudah menujukkan pukul 12. Jihoon mengantuk sebenarnya, tapi Soonyoung masih betah bercerita dan menunjukkan konsep koreonya. Demi tuhan, Jihoon baru tidur 3 jam dan langsung kesini tadi setelah di telpon Soonyoung. Ia butuh tidur.

Merasa ceritanya tak direspon, Soonyoung menatap Jihoon. Oh, kekasih mungilnya ini mengantuk. Lihat betapa menggemaskan Jihoonnya, mencoba membuka mata dan mengerjap ngerjap sesekali.

" Jihoonie mengantuk? Ayo tidur siang, aku juga lelah." Tawar Soonyoung sambil mengusap rambut Jihoon.

" Eung, iya. Ingin dipeluk Soonyoung." Jihoon beranjak ke sofa, menyamankan diri dan merentangkan tangan.

" Aigoo, lihat betapa lucunya si mungil ini." Kekeh Soonyoung gemas.

" Diam Soon, aku sedang tidak ingin membunuh orang, lekas kemari dan tidur." gerutu Jihoon. Tangannya ia letakkan kembali, pegal menunggu Soonyoung yang malah terus terusan nyengir tak jelas di depannya.

" Ululu, kekasih tampanmu datang Jihoonie~ " menempatkan diri disamping Jihoon, membiarkan Jihoon berbantalkan lengannya dan merengkuh si mungil dalam dekapan.

" Terimakasih banyak sayang, mau kemari dan mengurusku, mau mendengarku bercerita, memberi masukan untuk koreoku." ucap Soonyoung sambil menepuk pelan pungung Jihoon.

" Heung, aku hanya tak ingin kau sakit lagi Soon, sudah cukup sekali saja dulu. Jangan lupakan makan, jangan terlalu lelah, beristirahatlah. Uang bisa dicari lagi, tapi kesehatanmu, siapa yang akan menggantinya? Lihatlah semakin hari kau semakin tirus dan terlihat menyedihkan." jelas Jihoon. Mengeratkan pelukan pada Soonyoung.

" Wah, Jihoon bicara panjang sekali, aku suka sekali kau perhatikan. Ngomong ngomong, kau juga kurusan Ji. Jaga makanmu juga, jangan sering sering begadang, aku bahkan tau kau baru pulang tadi pagi jam 4." Soonyoung khawatir juga pada Jihoonnya, tadi sempat bertanya pada Bumzu hyung.

" Iya, ayo tidur." Singkat. Jihoonnya sudah diambang batas. Separuh sadar juga sepertinya.

" Selamat tidur sayang, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Soonyoung final. Mengecup pipi Jihoon dan mulai memejamkan mata juga.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Soonyoungie." tuhkan, Jihoonnya kalau setengah sadar jadi sangat manis. Uhh, Soonyoung bisa kena diabetes parah kalau begini.

Baik Soonyoung maupun Jihoon, mereka saling mensyukuri satu sama lain, karena memiliki kekasih yang mau mengerti keadaan super sibuk dan masih bisa memaklumi semuanya, adalah anugrah yang tak terhingga.

 **Haiii Haiii.. Ezi 'ngeh' sekali ini cerita yg membosankan.. Tapi Ezi harap readers bisa dapet feelnya yakk. Dibaca aja udah bersyukur sekaliiii..**

 **Btw, selama 21tahun ke eksisan hidup, Ezi baru sekali nulis ini.. Jadi kalo ada typo typo maapkan yakkk, boleh hujat juga kok -mayan kan ya ada komen jadinya- ngehehe. Saking ngenesnya.**

 **Sebenarnya Ezi ada draft Rated M juga, tapi takutnya belom nge feel. Harus edit edit banyak.. Dan juga rencana buat jadi chaptered..**

 **Akan tetapiihhh dilihat dr kemampuan nulis, sepertinya Ezi harus puas ama drabble/oneshoot aja yakk, belom bisa mikir jauh... -mikir ena sih sering-.**

 **Oke fix kebanyakan words~**

 **감사해요**

 **Salam samyang -Eeziehun-**


	4. 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Sekali Lagi**

SoonHoon Area . BxB

Jihoon bingung, ia sudah 2 jam di perpustakaan kampus, mencoba fokus dan menyelesaikan tugasnya yang deadline lusa. Sudah 2 jam juga ia hanya berakhir melamun di sana, laptop menyala, baterai tinggal 20 persen. Tertulis besar 1 kata di lembar kerjanya.

AMNESIA

Itu sebenarnya judul tugas Jihoon. Ia dapat tugas dari Profesor Park minggu kemarin. Riset tentang Amnesia, tapi malah berakhir terbengkalai begitu saja. Karna semakin Jihoon membaca sumber dan mencari informasi, hatinya sedikit demi sedikit terluka, rasanya sakit. Entah kenapa, tapi Jihoon benar benar merasa dia pun sepertinya Amnesia.

Memang sih 1 tahun yang lalu Jihoon sempat kecelakaan, dan terbangun di pagi tanggal 22 november –hari ulang tahunnya- setelah sebelumnya diberitahu bahwa ia sempat koma seminggu. Tapi sepertinya dulu Jihoon tidak merasa melupakan apapun.

Jihoon ingat appanya, eommanya, semua temannya, Wonwoo si tsundere –ia juga sih-. Mingoo si tiang berjalan, Jun dan Minghao dari China, Seungkwan si Gembul bersuara merdu, Vernon bule kekasih Seungkwan, bahkan Hong Jisoo dan Lee Seokmin, senior dan adik kandungnya.

Teman teman dan keluarga Jihoon pun tak pernah mengingatkannya apa apa lagi. Ia sempat bertanya juga sebenarnya, tapi baik eomma maupun appa Jihoon bilang kalau tak ada yang dilupakannya. Situasi ini berjalan terus menerus hingga sekarang. Ah tidak. Tepatnya sampai minggu kemarin.

Sekarang Jihoon duduk di bangku paling ujung perpustakaan. Tapi Jihoon merasa ada yang aneh, seperti ada yang mengawasinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, menatap satu per satu orang disana. Nihil. Tak ada yang dikenalnya maupun yang memperhatikannya. 'mungkin aku lelah' pikirnya

Ponsel Jihoon bergetar, ada pesan masuk

From : PpaboHaem

Jihoonie~ kau masih menggemaskan seperti dulu,

Tetaplah sehat dan bahagia :)

Ppabohaem? Siapa ini? Ia punya kontak ini tapi tak ingat nomor siapa?

Siapa? Ppabohaem? Temanku?

Orang yang hatinya kau genggam tanpa teringat

Hah? Jangan main main denganku hei!

Masih tetap galak ya, jahatnya My Sunshine

Hey kau sini temui aku dan kita bicara, jangan membuatku penasaran

Ada saatnya jihoonie, bersabarlah, (:

Yakk

Oii

Hey kau ppabo!!

Heol! Jihoon sebal, siapa sih orang ini? Apakah hanya orang jahil? Atau memang ia mengenalnya? 'My Sunshine' panggilan yang terasa familiar dan menghangatkan hatinya, entah bagaimana.

Apakah ia melewatkan sebuah kenangan? Seorang teman lagi? Atau kerabat? Atau bahkan kekasih? Ia tak pernah ingat bahwa pernah menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang, tak merasa pernah jatuh cinta pula, lalu siapa dia?

Jihoon tersadar, 'Bateraiku tinggal 20 persen' berfikir sejenak, ia sama sekali belum selesai dengan tugasnya. Sebal sendiri karna pikirannya melayang lagi 2 jam ini. Siapa PpaboHaem itu? Kenapa kedua orang tua dan teman temannya tak pernah mengatakan apapun?

Hah sudahlah, suruh saja Wonwoo menyelesaikan tugasnya kali ini, bilang kalau kepalanya sakit, maka si kutu buku terpintar se universitas itu akan dengan cekatan menyelesaikan semua tugasnya, hehe.

Jihoon bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan setelah sebelumnya meminjam beberapa buku untuk bahan tugasnya. Berjalan ke halte terdekat, menunggu bus sembari mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya.Tak lama bus berwarna merah datang.

'Ah ini dia' Jihoon naik dan mencari bangku kosong di baris paling belakang, duduk di sebelah jendela dan melihat keluar, ada beberapa orang yang masih di duduk di halte itu, mungkin menunggu bus selanjutnya.

Tiba tiba ia melihat seorang namja, mengenakan celana jeans hitam, kaos lengan panjang biru tua, bersurai hitam. Memandangnya dengan begitu sendu, ada senyum kerinduan yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit, perasaan rindu dalam sorot mata namja itu menular pada Jihoon,

"Chamkamman!!" Jihoon berseru tanpa suara, mencoba berbicara pada pemuda itu agar menunggunya.

Ada perasaan sesak di hati Jihoon 'Ini tidak beres, aku harus menanyainya, siapa dia?'

Jihoon berjalan kedepan bus, menghentikan ahjussi supir bus paksa, mengucapkan maaf berulang ulang dan segera turun. Melihat pemuda bersurai hitam tadi berjalan menjauh, Jihoon berlari mengejar orang itu.

"Yak! Kau! Kaos biru! Berhenti!" Jihoon berteriak.

'Dapat!!' Jihoon berhasil menarik ujung kaos pemuda tadi. Menahan langkahnya, dan membuatnya berbalik menghadap Jihoon.

Ada pancaran penyesalan, kerinduan, cinta yang Jihoon rasa sangat besar menusuknya dari mata tajam itu. Mata yang seperti menujuk pukul 10:10. Jihoon terperangah.

"Kau, siapa kau!! Siapa kau beraninya datang tiba tiba dan membuatku bingung?!" Jihoon menangis, tiba tiba hatinya sakit, seperti ada kenangan yang menyeruak begitu kuat dan menyakitkan.

"Maafkan aku Jihoonie, tak seharusnya kau melihatku lagi." berkaca kaca, berusaha menggapai wajah Jihoon, hendak menghapus air mata si Mungil.

"SIAPA KAU KUTANYA!! HAH?! KENAPA!! Kenapa.. Kenapa aku.. Hiks.." Jihoon memukul kepalanya, terasa berdenyut, ia pusing.

"Jihoonie! Jangan.." pemuda itu memeluk Jihoon, menghentikan pukulannya.

"Lepaskan! Aku tak mengenalmu! Katakan siapa kau!" pekik jihoon mendorong keras pemuda yang memeluknya. Kepalanya seperti dihantam dengan keras, rasa sakit yang menyengat, lalu gelap. Jihoon pingsan.

"Jihoonie hati hati, jangan sampai diculik om om mesum.. Wkwkwk" Soonyoung tertawa, matanya menghilang dan hanya terbentuk seperti jarum jam pukul 10 lewat 10.

"Aish dasar ppabo! Aku bahkan lebih kuat darimu, tak mungkin aku diculik!" teriak Jihoon sebal.

"Hahaha iya.. Kekasihku memang kuat dan terbaik! Sana masuk, nanti sore kujemput jam 4." si Sipit membelai lembut surai kecoklatan Jihoon, lantas tersenyum.

"Okey bos! Jangan telat! Kubunuh kau kalau sampai telat lebih dari 5 menit." ancam jihoon

"Tentu jihoonie~ Byeeee.." Soonyoung melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan mundur untuk menyeberang, menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di seberang jalan. Masih tersenyum memandang Jihoon, Soonyoung tak sadar jika ada mobil melaju ke arahnya.

Jihoon berteriak, mencoba berlari sekencangnya menyelamatkan Soonyoung.

"SOONYOUNG AWAS!!"

BRAKK

"AKHH"

Cahaya putih yang menyilaukan, lalu gelap.

"SOONYOUNG!!" Jihoon terbangun, rasa pening dikepalanya masih terasa. Ia tahu sekarang, pemuda itu, yang melihatnya dengan penuh penyesalan dan kerinduan, itu Soonyoug, Soonyoungnya.

"Jihoon sudah sadar! Panggilkan dokter cepat!" suara eommanya menyadarkan Jihoon dimana ia sekarang. Rumah sakit. Appa jihoon lekas keluar dan memanggil dokter.

"Eomma, aku mau Soonyoung.. Mana Soonyoungie? Ia tadi bersamaku eomma, aku menemukannya.. Hiks, kenapa eomma tak pernah bilang kalau aku melupakan Soonyoung? Kenapa eomma?" cecar Jihoon seketika. Bertanya separuh histeris, mencoba turun dari ranjang, hendak mencari kekasihnya.

"Maafkan eomma, jihoon.. Eomma selalu teringat akan kehilanganmu jika ada Soonyoung, eomma sempat bersyukur kau tak mengingatnya.. Tapi ternyata.. Eomma tak sadar menyakitimu selama ini. Hiks, maafkan eomma sayang." masih berusaha menenangkan Jihoon, wanita setengah baya itu pun terisak.

Kemudian dokter datang bersama beberapa perawat, mengecek kondisi Jihoon. Meminta appa dan eommanya untuk keluar sementara waktu. Lalu memberi Jihoon obat penenang, tak lama Jihoon mulai mengantuk, lalu terlelap sesudahnya.

Kriett

Soonyoung berjalan pelan kedalam ruangan Jihoon, memandang malaikatnya terlelap. Ada rasa bahagia karena Jihoon terlihat sudah sehat dan tertidur lelap

'Kau masih saja menggemaskan Ji, seperti dulu' pelan, Soonyoung mengusap pipi jihoon.

Merasa ada yang mengusik tidurnya, Jihoon perlahan membuka mata. Soonyoung tersenyum.

"Halo My Sunshine, bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" tanya Soonyoung, mata sipit itu berkaca kaca.

"Soonyoung!" Jihoon bangun, memeluk Soonyoung erat. Seolah tak ingin namjanya pergi.

"Maafkan aku Ji, aku hampir membunuhmu dulu karena kebodohanku, seharusnya aku menjagamu dengan hidupku, tapi bodohnya aku malah mencelakakanmu." Soonyoung balas memeluk Jihoon, air matanya menggenang. Setahun sudah ia dilupakan sang kekasih, mendapat tekanan dari orang tua dan kerabat Jihoon, hampir di cap sebagai pembunuh karena tak bisa menjaga kekasih mungilnya.

"Hiks Soonyoung bodoh! Kenapa tak menemuiku lebih awal? Kenapa kau tak datang dan mengingatkanku?" isak Jihoon dalam dekapan Soonyoung.

"Maafkan aku Sunshine, aku merasa sangat berdosa dan tak pantas lagi untukmu." mencoba menahan tangis di pelupuk mata, Soonyoung membelai rambut Jihoon.

"Jangan pergi lagi Soonyoung.. Melupakanmu sampai begini lama sungguh menyakitkan. Aku tak tahu apa yang hilang sampai terasa sesak" perlahan Soonyoung menyeka airmata Jihoon. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Jihoon tepat di bibir. Cintanya kembali, ia diijinkan sekali lagi mengulang cintanya, memperbaiki semua kesalahannya.

Sementara di luar kamar rawat Jihoon, appa dan eommanya turut menangis, walau masih merasa bersalah memisahkan dua sejoli itu hanya karna kesalahpahaman, tetapi orang tua Jihoon dan juga sahabat sahabatnya akan berdoa dengan tulus mulai sekarang.

'Semoga Jihoon dan Soonyoung bahagia dan selamat dalam hidupnya, bukan hanya saat ini, tapi juga selamanya'

Hallo Annyeong.. Wkwkwk maapkeun aing baru update..

Mian juga jikalaw typo betebaran, ini kilat bgt edit 15 menit, ampe juling mata wkwkwk

Kantor bener" sibuk dan aing zebhel juga sbnernya..

Februari bakal ada audit n aing kdu nyiapin semua bahannya dr skrg..

Semoga tyduck boring ya ini story, ehehe.. Enjoy yeoreobun~


End file.
